The present invention relates to a process to position empty tubes on a tube conveying device relative to a grasping device, as well as to a device to carry out this process.
In a known process (DE 195 29 566 A1) a stop is moved into the conveying path of the empty tube to be stopped so that the empty tube runs up against this stop and is thus stopped, even if the tube conveying device continues to run. In order to orientate the empty tube precisely relative to the operating station, e.g. of a winding or spinning station to which the empty tube is to be conveyed, a second stop is moved against the trailing end of the conveyed empty tube, whereby the conical configuration of the stops or the suitable presentation orientations of the stops relative to the empty tube causes the empty tube to be held between the two stops so that it thereby assumes the desired defined position relative to the operating station. It has been shown however that due to its inertia and possible imbalance or uneven distribution of mass, as e.g. with conical tubes, the empty tube tends to rear up on the tube conveying device due to the impact on the stop and to fall off laterally from same before it can be fixed in its position by the second stop, so that it cannot be grasped and conveyed to the spinning station. This may lead to malfunctions in the machine.